


Pretty In Pink

by Inuseiko



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Panties, Rough Sex, Sabriel - Freeform, Smut, Top Sam, consentual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 07:17:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2684117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inuseiko/pseuds/Inuseiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a prompt combination that I got from a good friend of mine. I'll take any excuse to write smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty In Pink

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Supernatural, and all that Jazz.

“Uh…I guess I’m early?” Sam said slowly, raising his hand over his eyes.

“Sam! It’s not what you think!” Gabriel cried, arms covering his chest. “It was just a joke.”

Sam gulped, then nodded. A joke, right. There was definitely no other way that the angel Gabriel would be standing in front of a full length mirror, wearing panties.

“So uh, what’s the prank?”

“What?”

“The prank.” Sam called over his shoulder. He could hear Gabriel fumbling around behind him. “You know, I’ve worn women’s underwear before.”

The sound of things crashing to the floor drew Sam’s attention. He turned to find Gabe staring at him, jaw hanging. He was wearing pants, but his shirt and other things were still on the floor.

“Why-” Gabe started hoarsely. Sam shrugged.

“Well, it was in college. I went back to a girl’s room with her. Woke up the next morning and my boxers were gone. I had to wear something.” He explained, letting his eyes roam over Gabriel’s chest. Gabe began picking his things up from the floor.

“So…what did you think?” He asked quietly. He reached for his belt, jumping slightly when he felt Sam’s hand touch his. For such a big guy, he moved ridiculously quietly. He pulled away, reaching for his shirt. He couldn’t look at him, didn’t want to know what was in his eyes.

“They were soft…” Sam murmured, leaning back on his heels. He fixed the blond with a thoughtful look. “She had good taste. Definitely too small for me though.” He watched the angel laugh as he took the shirt in hand.

“The girl or the panties?” Sam laughed, shaking his head.

“Both.”

“So…” Gabriel stilled, looking up at Sam, fixing his eyes on a point above the other man’s ridiculously broad shoulders. “Would you do it again?”

“The girl or the panties?”

Gabriel snorted, meeting Sam’s amused gaze. He supposed that he deserved that one.

“Yeah,” Sam said slowly, letting his gaze drag down to where he knew the panties still lay. “I’d wear them again.” He leaned closer to Gabriel, still looking into his eyes.

“But not just for anyone.”

…..

Gabriel wasn’t sure how he ended up on the desk. One minute they were talking, the next he was kissing the big moose. He’d paused for a moment at the other man’s surprised noise, pulling away. But Sam buried a hand in his hair, yanking Gabe back to him with a snarl.

Now they were here. His shirt was on the damn floor again. Same with his belt. Although it wasn’t like he cared. Not with Sam’s hand in his pants, stroking him roughly through the pink silk. Sam pulled away from his mouth, fixing his teeth on the other man’s neck.

“Off.” He muttered, panting. He pulled his hands out to tug at Gabe’s pant leg. “Off, before I rip ‘em off.” Gabriel moaned as he lifted his hips, shimmying out of his jeans.

Sam leaned back to get a better look at his angel. The blond man’s hair was mussed, face flushed as he panted. His erection tented the fabric, tip peeking out the barest bit.

“Look at you,” he growled. “Dripping all over yourself.” He smirked as he traced a path over Gabriel’s cock. Swirling his finger into the wetness drenching the waistband, he raised it to the other man’s face, coating his lips in it. “Didn’t think pink would be your color. But I like it.”

Gabriel moaned as Sam pressed against him again, crushing their lips together as he licked at them. Sam’s hand was hot as it ground against his crotch.

“Fuck Moose, you’re killin me here.” Gabe groaned.

“Well we don’t want that, do we?” Sam chuckled. He grabbed the fabric and wrenched it. The sound of fabric tearing filled the air.

“Hey, those were my favorite!”

“Like you can’t fix them later.”

“That’s not the p-mmhph!” Gabriel really wanted to curse at the stupid lug, but the things he was doing with his tongue should’ve been illegal in heaven and earth. Plus now Sam’s hands were finally on his skin. He wanted to moan but he could barely get enough air in to breathe. Sam’s hand was tight, the rough skin dragging over his cock.

“I think you wanted this.” Sam said, nibbling at Gabe’s ear. “Wearing something like that, not even bothering to lock the door. You wanted to be seen.” Gabriel gasped at the feel of a tongue on the spot right beneath his lobe.

“Fuck!”

“So, I’m gonna give you what you want.” Sam purred, tugging Gabe to him with one hand as he unfastened his pants with the other. He watched the angel bite his lip. His focus was on Sam’s pants, watching as Sam tugged them down quickly. Damn was he glad he’d gone without underwear today.

He turned Gabriel around, pressing his stomach against the wood of the desk. He started to reach for the lube but was stopped by a hand on his shirt, pulling him closer.

“Don’t need it.” Gabe panted, amber eyes staring up at him.

“But-”

‘Damnit moose, either you fuck me or I find someone who will!” Gabe snapped, eyes darkening. Sam frowned as he gripped Gabe’s hips tightly, lining himself up.

“Well when you put it that way.”

Gabriel gave a hoarse shout as he felt Sam’s cock press inside. He hadn’t been gentle, either. The short thrust rocked him against the desk, as he gripped it to steady himself. Each thrust pressed into him deeper, setting his nerves on fire.

“Christ, you’re tight.” Sam panted, leaning over Gabriel to fist his cock. “And…wet?” Sam asked, pulling back slightly.

“I made this body myself. You can save a lot of time if you aren’t fumbling around for lube.” He felt more than heard Sam’s laughter as the other man’s chest rumbled against his back.

“Whatever you say.”

The next thrust drove the breath from his body as Sam slid home. He wasn’t bothering to hold back, focusing on making the angel scream his name.

Gabriel squirmed, caught between Sam’s hand and his cock. Every time Sam pressed against his prostate, he could feel his temperature rise higher. Holding himself up was getting harder and harder, he could feel the strength going out of his limbs. Sam’s other arm wrapped around his chest, holding him up. Gabe threw an arm around Sam’s neck, kissing him desperately. He was so close, he could barely think. He felt Sam shudder behind him as the grip on his cock tightened. The brunette sank teeth into his neck and he was gone.

He came back to the feel of Sam pounding into him, quick, short thrusts.  The taller man was groaning into his ear, teeth clenched as he moved. He felt it the instant Sam came. The rush of warmth inside combined with the tightening of the other man’s grip on his waist.

They slumped against the desk together, Sam pressing gentle kisses against Gabriel’s back. He’d braced himself up on his arms, careful not to crush the other man.

“So,” Gabe croaked, pausing to clear his throat. “Who would you wear panties for?”

The sound of Sam’s laughter was his answer.


End file.
